La hija de Hannibal
by myblueboxman
Summary: Es preciosa, ¿no es asi, Will? Como su madre. Tan elegante. Sensible. Hermosa. ¿Por que la miras tanto, Will? ¿Te atrae? Es obvio. Pero recuerda, de tal palo tal astilla. [Ambientado en el 3 episodio de la primera temporada]
1. Chapter 1

1

Dracula tuvo una hija. Es una historia popular. Pero Hannibal Lecter, este hombre tan friamente malvado y brillante tambien contaba con un legado. Su hija. La llamo Charlotte. Un precioso nombre.

Eso mismo penso Will Graham. Vaya que no podia quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Will. Ella es Charlotte. Mi hija." se escucho cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

El agente del FBI se quedo sin palabras. El era un hombre timido pero en ese momento era algo mas que la timidez, que le impedia hablar. La comtemplo de pies a cabeza. Que hermoso cabello el que le caia por los hombros. Negro como la noche. Piel blanca inmaculada. Parecia hielo. El mismo Grahan sintio un escalofrio.

"Su madre fallecio cuando ella nacio. Pero rapidamente se ha parecido a mi."

Ambos se miraron. Una mirada complice. Una sonrisa aparecio en los labios de la joven. Esos labios rojos como la sangre que corrio por ellos.

Se acerco a Graham y le estrecho la mano. El sintio ganas de inclinarse y besarsela pero no le parecio apropiado. ¿Y por que no es apropiado? Ella es una dama. Merece ser tratada como el.

"Mi padre me ha contado de usted. Pienso que es admirable." su voz era suave, Graham sintio como el corazon le latia en las orejas.

"He preparado la cena. Will, si gustas acompañarnos.." Hannibal fue interrumpido.

"Seria un honor, Sr Graham" dijo la joven mirando intesamente a Graham. El pudo mirarla a los ojos y descubrio... Nada. Vacio. Ojos inexpresivos. Marrones. Tranquilos. Como los de Hannibal.

Los tres se unieron en la mesa, que ya estaba servida. Hannibal se sento junto a su hija. Hermosa hija. Que con manos delicadas tomaba los cubiertos y comia. Graham estaba concentrado en cada movimiento que ella hacia. Hasta un punto en el que le parecio inapropiado. Hannibal lo noto. Miro a Will fijamente unos segundos. Will se sintio apenado.

"Creo que el hora del postre. ¿Que opinas Will?" pregunto el doctor sin esperar una respuesta.

El se fue dejando a Graham con la joven. Ella lo mirada fijamente. Con la comisura de su labio un poco inclinada. A los pocos segundos se levando. Su vestido se le ajustaba preciosamente, penso Will. Se detuvo a su lado y se inclino para susurrarlr unas suaves palabras al oido. Will pudo oler el prefue exquisito que ella usaba.

"Lo espero en mi habitacion, Sr Graham".


	2. Chapter 2

2

A Graham le temblaban las manos. No iba podido levantarse de la mesa durante 5 largos minutos. El doctor llamo su atencion, diciendo que saldria a comprar algunos viveres para terminar de hacer el postre. Graham, despues de meditarlo mucho, se levanto de la mesa. Observo el largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitacion de la joven. Pintado como el resto de la casa del doctor. Con cierto aire de tenebrosidad. Sus palmas empezaron a sudar incontrolablemente. ¿Que queria esa hermosa joven de el? ¿Para que lo llamaba? Sus pies se movieron con una rapidez que a el mismo le sorprendio.

Ya iba a mitad del pasillo cuando penso mejor en lo que iba a hacer. La hija de Hannibal. Del Dr Lecter. De su psicologo. Estaba mal. Muy mal. Terriblemente mal y tentador.

"No soy admirable" dijo Graham cuando llego a la puerta de la habitacion.

La joven estaba de espaldas, poniendose una bata de seda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido. Graham obsevo su espalda, delgada, con tantas ganas de tocarla. Trago saliva tan fuerte que le dolio la gargante.

La joven se volvio a verlo una vez que se puso la bata. Lo miro fijamente y luego le sonrio.

"Su trabajo.. Su forma de pensar.. Es admirable" camino lentamente, como un alma fantasmal y hermosa y se sento en la cama.

"La gente dice que estoy loco" respondio Graham.

"Me gusta la locura" dijo la joven.

A Graham se le estremecieron todos los huesos del cuerpo. Nunca se habia sentido asi. Tan inferior a ella y a la vez capaz de quemarse un brazo por ella.. Por un beso de ella.

"Pense que usted nunca vendria" sus palabras fueron como terciopelo. Se cruzo de piernas, haciendo que la ranura de su bata mostrara gran parte de su pierna. Graham se atraganto con ganas de tocar su piel.

"A veces la curiosidad me gana" cerro las manos en un puño buscando una forma de calmar su nerviosismo.

"Yo creo que fue mas que curiosidad" ella lo miro con un brillo de picardia en la mirada. "Por favor, sientese" ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

Graham lo hizo, guardando cierta distancia, aunque el no queria. Ella irradiaba frio, un frio tan atrayente. Esa mujer.. ¿Mujer?

"¿Que edad tienes?" pregunto Graham de forma descarada y luego se arrepintio.

Ella solto una inocente carcajada ante la pregunta. "23. Espero no parecerle una niña"

Una niña. Una niña que Graham quiere hacer mujer.

"Se ve joven para su edad, señorita" dijo Graham avergonzado.

"Por favor, llamame Charlotte" insistio ella. "¿Donde esta mi padre?"

"Estoy aqui" dijo de repente la voz de doctor desde la puerta de la habitacion. "Y creo, Will, que es hora de que te marches"


	3. Chapter 3

El viento era terrible esa noche. Will Graham se encontraba frente a su casa en Wolf Tramp, sus perros ladraban intentado llamar la atención de su dueño pero él ya no los escuchaba.

¿Debía quedarse ahí? Ya no podía pensar mas. Eran mas de la media noche, debía irse ya. Corrió a su garaje, entro a su auto y lo encendido.

Antes de irse de la casa del Dr Lecter, la joven lo llamo por su ventana, acordaron verse después de media noche, a unas cuadras de su casa. Graham no supo responder, el miedo de que el doctor lo viera hablando con ella de nuevo le impedía reaccionar.

Detuvo el auto, pero no podía quitar las manos del volante. Lo sujeto con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se palidecieron. Miraba a la calle esperando alguna señal de que debería irse, de que no debería estar allí. Pero no había nada. Solo una niebla muy fina cubriendo la calle. Graham miro hacia la casa del doctor. Miro fijamente a la puerta, esperando que se abriera. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Salio del auto y enseguida el frío lo golpeo en la cara. Pero no le importo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero no hizo nada mas. Observo como el humo salia de su boca, mientras esperaba por ella.

"Viniste" dijo una voz detrás de él.

Él se volvió rápidamente con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Y allí la vio: su cara blanca y fantasmal, su cabello recogido mostrando su largo cuello, traía un abrigo largo y debajo un vestido negro.

"Esto no esta bien" se apresuro a decir Graham.

"Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿o si?" ella se acerco.

"Tu padre.."

"Mi padre esta profundamente dormido, no sabrá nada"

"Puedes tener todos los hombres que quieras, ¿por que yo?" Graham casi se ahoga mientras habla. Sus palabras temblaban.

"¿Que te hace pensar que te he elegido a ti? Mírate, eres pequeño, indefenso.." dijo ella tan fríamente, cada palabra le atravesó el corazón a Will. "Aun así, me gustas"

Ella sabia que podía tener a Will Graham a su pies, si lo deseaba. Que podía ordenarle hasta la mas grande estupidez y él lo haría.

Will desvió la mirada, no sabia que hacer. Se sentía tan expuesto ante ella. Tenia ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y a la vez salir corriendo del frío infernal de su mirada.

"No soy suficiente para ti" fue lo único que dijo.

"Eso lo decido yo" ella se acerco mas, levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Los ojos de ella parecían una daga terriblemente brillante y amenazadoramente plateada. Will casi podía sentir el metal frío atravesándole el abdomen.

"Soy muy inestable"

"Entonces seremos dos"

Y entonces, ella le beso, logrando apagar el frío de la noche, porque todo alrededor de Will se desvaneció, sintió un horrible vacío, al sensación de caer se apodero de él. Se sostuvo de los hombros de ella, tratando de regresar a la realidad. Fue el beso mas venenoso y adictivo que él jamas tuvo.

* * *

"Te has tardado mas de lo planeado" le dijo su padre, sentado tras su escritorio. Solo una lampara a su lado estaba encendida. Únicamente se veía su perfil perfecto, sus labios moviéndose lentamente al hablar.

"Como has dicho, el ha tenido sus dudas sobre venir a verme" dice ella acercándose al escritorio. Se detuvo frente a el, con las manos tras su espalda.

"¿Y funciono, Charlotte? ¿Le gustas?" el doctor cruzo las manos sobre el escritorio, examinando las expresiones de su hija. Y ella hacia lo mismo. Eran tan parecidos.

"Esta loco por mi, padre" dijo ella con satisfacción.

"Bien, ya puedes irte a tu habitación"

"Pero padre.."

"Vete" hablo con voz firme, y la joven no quiso seguir insistiendo.

Se marcho a su habitación, dejando a su padre hundido en la oscuridad pensando en las miles de formas en las que puede disfrutar de Will Graham.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque no lo necesitaba, Will volvió a la oficina del Dr Lecter, después de pasar un largo día en la morgue. Se sentía atrapado en ese lugar, como si no pudiera respirar. En cierto modo, estar con el Dr Lecter le tranquilizaba un poco.

"¿Para que te necesitan en la morgue?" pregunto el doctor, mirándolo fijamente, sentando frente a el.

"Me necesitaban, el cadáver estaba muy desfigurado y les ayude a descubrir el arma del homicidio" explico Will y se levanto a caminar por la oficina. "Pero no estoy seguro si estoy en lo correcto. Estoy empezando a dudar de mis.. habilidades" Graham dijo esa ultima palabra con algo de dificultad.

"¿Por que lo piensas?" Hannibal lo miro curiosamente.

"Podrían haber sido varias armas. Varios objetos filosos."

"Prepararé te y hablaremos mejor de eso." el doctor se levanto y entro a la cocina.

"No creo que tus habilidades este fallando..." dijo una suave voz arriba de Graham.

Will levanto la mirada y vio a su Charlotte en la biblioteca del pequeño piso arriba. Tenia un libro grueso en sus manos largas, un vestido de color rojo y encajes negros.

"Yo creería que si" respondió Graham algo nervioso.

"Quiza ese es el problema" ella lo mira indiferentemente, como si pudiera pisar a Graham con esos tacones afilados.

Volvió a concentrar su mirada en el libro y luego se acerco a los estantes buscando otro libro.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron la mente de Graham. El beso y la horrible sensación de envenenamiento al tocar sus labios.

"Hay algo malo contigo." susurro Graham sin dejar de mirarla.

La joven escucho lo que dijo, mas no se molesto en decir algo. Su padre volvió, y al ver a Graham tan concentrado en su hija, se poso frente a el.

"Charlotte, no sabia que estabas aquí" dijo en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a Will, de forma amenazante. "¿Te, Will?" le pregunto sombriamente

Will simplemente asintio y aparto la mirada de la joven, quien había bajado de la biblioteca.

"Lo siento mucho, padre. No quería interrumpir o incomodar" se acerco a su padre. "Solo estaba husmeando en tu colección de libros"

"Puedes llevarte los que quieras. Pero déjame a solas con Will, por favor" le dijo su padre y se sentó en su sillón habitual.

"Claro, padre." ella poso la mano en el hombro de su padre y el la acarició levemente. Ambos miraron a Will Graham fijamente.

Ella, hermosa y fría, con una mirada tan inexpresiva que Graham no podía dejar de verla tratando de encontrar algo, alguna emoción..

Su padre, igual a ella, sereno y tranquilo, con una mirada de equilibrio y cierta sensación de estar ocultando algo.

La joven se retiro a su habitación, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada significativa a Will.

Y el supo que significaba.


End file.
